The Golden Trio's Dreams
by Butterfly of the Night
Summary: Just a two shot. The 1st chapter is the trio talking about they're dreams one day after they're married. DISCONTINUED Evangeline


The Golden Trio's Dream

I don't own HP. JKR owns it. I only own Anna Marie Malfoy, Jacob Granger, Scarlet Malfoy, Elliot Weasley, and Dylan Dursley.

~ Evangeline

* * *

Third Person's POV:

Harry just had gotten back from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's funeral. The two had died in a terrible car accident.

As Harry took a shower he recalled the events of the day. He had some words at the funeral. Before the funeral, he had met Dudley's fiancé.

She was a wizard. What was her name again? Oh well he thought. Dudley had informed him that he had a son with his fiancé and his name was Dylan.

* * *

Harry's POV:

After taking a shower I went to sleep next to Ginny who was already asleep. I dreamt about the time before the funeral started.

I had floo powdered to the Dursley home. I called to Dudley, who was upstairs. "Dudley, are you up there?" "Hold on. Be down in a minute."

Dudley came down the stairs looking happy and sad at the same time. "Come on meet my fiancé, although you already know her."

We walked into the kitchen to see Pansy Parkinson making tea. "Pansy, is that you?" I asked. "Hello Harry, sorry about all those years, no hard feelings right?"

"Sure no hard feelings. So how did you two meet?" "Oh, I was walking at King's Crossing when I bumped into Pansy. I was mumbling something about you."

"And I was like, Harry Potter?" "Yes he's my cousin. I said to her helping her up"

"Wow nice way of meeting I guess." "Dudley, darling I invited my friend and remember we have to pick up Dylan." "Who's Dylan? You mean Malfoy?"

"Yes I mean Draco and Dylan is mine and Dudley's son." "Somebody said my name?" Malfoy said walking into the kitchen. "Hello Draco." said Pansy.

"Hey Pansy, what are you doing here Potter?" "It's my aunt and uncle's funeral, Malfoy." "Stop calling each other by your last name. Let's all forget about the past. So Harry and Draco do you have any children?"

"Well I have 2 sons. James and Albus, how about you… Draco?" "…Harry, I have a son and a daughter, Scorpius and Scarlet. Also will you talk to Gra...Hermione anytime soon?"

"I will why?" "My sister, Anna Marie, married a man of the last name Granger. My father disowned her." "Well it's almost time for the funeral." said Dudley.

* * *

Third Person's POV

Ron had spent all day running errands for Hermione. She is 6 months pregnant. He finally finished all the errands and crawled into bed next to Hermione.

He fell asleep right away. He started dreaming about food and quidditch, while Hermione was dreaming about the past school years.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I'm glad that I'm 6 months pregnant. Three months of cravings left. I don't know why but I dreamt about my years at Hogwarts.

My dream about 1st year was Dumbledore saying the head boy's name. "Congratulations to Mason Gardiner for being this year's head boy."

At least I think Dumbledore said Gardiner. My 2nd year dream was Draco's sister's sorting. "Anna Marie, Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall.

"Well Lucius' daughter eh, I'm thinking of putting you into Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Let's go with Slytherin."The sorting hat said. I can't remember the rest of the dreams.

* * *

Third Person's POV:

So three months later Hermione had her twins. Harry and Ginny went to visit her at 's. "Aww, Ron and Mione they're so cute, what are their names?" Ginny said.

"Rose and Elliot, Rose is just a minute older." Ron said. "I forgot to ask you this several times, Mione. Draco asked me to ask you if you have any siblings or cousins." Harry said.

"Bloody hell, did you start calling Malfoy by his first name?!" Ron said. "Ron! I have a cousin. Why did he ask you that Harry?"

"He told me that Anna married somebody with the surname Granger. She got disowned by Lucius. Hermione and Ron you're invited to Dudley's wedding. Your parents are too."

"Harry you never told us who Dudley's fiancé was. Also when did you start getting along with Dudley?" Ginny said.

"I have always got along with Dudley. Just not in front of his parents and friends. He and his fiancé have a son named Dylan. His fiancé is … Pansy Parkinson." Harry said.

All the others quietly yelled "WHAT!"

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter of my first HP fanfic. Plz review. There's another chapter before and then this story will be completed.

I'm going to update Aphrodite's Bored tomorrow. Probably will update Gods go to Middle School, today or tomorrow.

~ Evangeline


End file.
